Juvia's Daddy
by Det2x
Summary: Something unexpected happens to Juvia during her travels and Erza forced Gray to take care of a young friend and forced him to experience something he didn't think of. GRUVIA fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST FAIRY TAIL FANFIC. THIS STORY WILL BE BASED FROM MY STOCK KNOWLEDGE OF FAIRY TAIL'S ANIME SO ANY MANGA THINGS THAT'S NOT SHOWN IN THE SHOW WILL NOT BE HERE. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

 **JUVIA'S DADDY**

 **Chapter 1: You're my Daddy**

It was a simple morning in Fairy tail, the guild members are having their usual celebration drinking booze, talking about the request they had just finished and how strong they have improved. Natsu's team is just chilling out eating their breakfast. Happy is happily eating a fish meal, Natsu is eating meat, Lucy is having her salad diet, Wendy is having waffles and Gray is just sitting with them while drinking some hot coffee.

"I wonder when will Erza arrive?" Lucy asked as she watched Natsu eating his meal. Erza has been gone for a month with Gajeel, Lisanna and Juvia to the neighboring land of Bosco to do a job for a farmer who is need of help catching the thieves who stole the crops and make it deliver to the northern land of Bosco. The reason why Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Gray didn't come because Erza has just tagged along with Gajeel's team because Bosco have a monthly sale of new weapons and armors that Erza couldn't resist seeing them.

"I believe they just arrived Fiore and will be here any minute." Mira Jane said smiling cheerfully at them. "Lisanna told me they're just at the neighborhood and they're very busy, so let's just wait."

"Busy? Why would they be busy? They just finished the job right?" Natsu said muching his meat.

Gray just shrugged. "Who knows, maybe he just got dragged by the girls into shopping."

Natsu thought of this slowly looking at the ceiling then he laughed. "I bet that idiot is all tired out of carrying Erza's heck load of stuff by now!" he said imagining the situation Gajeel is in which is enjoyable to him.

"I kinda felt bad for Gajeel if that happens." Wendy said innocently.

Gray just sneered. "You're just happy you're not carrying her things as usual."

"You're carrying it at well!" Natsu said preparing his fists and knuckles.

"Are you looking for a fight?" Gray asked angrily as he removed his jacket as usual but he felt something grabbed his leg. "What? Stop!" Gray yelled as he looked down and blocked Natsu's attack.

"Stop the fight morons!" Erza's voice roared in the building. "Don't you dare fight with a child nearby!"

Natsu crouched down to see the little girl clutching the Ice mage's leg and smiled cheerfully at her. Lucy and Wendy joined him and the three of them looked at the little child. The other guild members were surprised as well whispering to each other but they watched the little girl from their view.

The girl has blue short curly locks, her eyes are in deep dark blue and her face is very much familiar to the guild. She's wearing a baby blue sailor dress, black doll shoes and a blue Cossack hat.

"Hey Erza, is this Gray's abandoned child?" Natsu said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up idiot! I don't have a child! This is a complete stranger!" Gray said angrily blushing red.

"Aww, she's cute, snuggling Gray's leg like that." Lucy said adorably.

"Erza who and where did you find this kid?" Wendy asked but before Erza can answer Gajeel and Lisanna arrived, looking tired.

"Erza, do you already found Juvia?" Lisanna asked tiredly.

"That brat's running off and it's making me mad." Gajeel said as he panted tiredly then he saw the girl sticking her tongue out to the iron dragon slayer. "There she is! come here you brat so I can give you a piece of my mind." The girl then magically uses Water magic and attacked Gajeel making him head straight out of the guild soaking wet. Erza and Lisanna quickly dodged it.

"That young girl is Juvia Lockser." Erza said blankly. Most of the guild members was quite shock at their water mage's sudden appearance.

"That's Juvia!" Lucy shouted causing the little Juvia to flinched. "How does she become so young?"

"While we're shopping at Bosco, she accidentally drank this free potion which turnsout to be a youth potion." Erza explained.

"That potion will turn every people 10 years younger so right now Juvia is 7 years old." Lisanna said finishing the explanation.

"And she turns to a really stubborn kid with a wild attitude." Gajeel said laughingly but Erza smack him.

"She's not stubborn, she's scared of you!" Erza shouted.

"Hey it's not my fault that I make fun of kids." Gajeel shouted back as he went to a bench and lie down. He looked at little Juvia still holding Gray's leg as Natsu, Wendy and Carla talked to her. "Well I guess Juvia's attached to Gray now."

Gray looked down and crouched. He looked at the little girl who stared at him blankly with curiosity.

"Papa!" Juvia said cheerfully and hugged Gray that made everyone surprised. Natsu began to smirk and Gray was shocked at what he just heard.

"Did he just call you papa?" Lucy asked in surprise.

Lisanna looked at the potion bottle which Juvia drank from that town. She asked the bottle just in case there's precautions in the label. She began to read what it says. "Please be warned that the person will lose half the memory once drank if it turns into a toddler or child. He/she will not remember clearly for he/she will have a childish mind. This will last for exactly one month. "

"A month?" Natsu repeated. "That's a long set of days."

"Since Juvia has quickly attached to Gray, I advise he will take care of her until that day comes." Erza said disappointed. Her expression obviously shows she wanted to take care of Juvia instead but unfortunately, Erza took two days to earn the little Juvia's trust while Gray only had a second.

"What! NO WAY! Why me?" Gray asked in surprised.

"C'mon Juvia, I'll give some delicious sweets." Mira said as she approached the little Juvia and carries her but Juvia started to struggle from Mira's hold and went to Gray once more and grabbed his a part of his pants and pulls it showing that she wants Gray to come along as well. "Oh dear, I guess she wants to be with Gray."

"Papa ! Papa ! Cake! Juvia wants cake!" Juvia said in her excited child version voice looking at Gray with excited and determined eyes. Gray looked at hid friends seeing Natsu signaling him to go on, Erza looking very disappointed about the cake that Wendy patted her comfort.

"It looks like Juvia knows her name." Lucy said. "But she didn't remember who we are. That's just selfish!" she pouted the fact that Juvia forgotten who their friends are.

"Well, what do you expect? She's a kid now a toddler so of course she don't remember."Natsu said in a matter of fact. "So good luck on taking care of your daughter Gray!"

Gray cast a glare at the pink-haired wizard. He is now sitting at the counter with little Juvia who's eating the slice of cake. As he looked at Juvia once more, he was surprised that she finished eating and now sewing a doll. He remembers that doll. That doll was the doll that Juvia held when he first met Juvia. When she was still an S-class mage of the Phantom Lord guild. He also realized, Juvia's cheery expression has now turned into a lonely and sad expression. The sky began to go gloomy as well that it started to rain.

"What's wrong Juvia?" Gray asked worriedly.

"I'm fixing Teru teru…he always help me to cheer up." Juvia said sadly then she showed the doll to Gray. "He just brings Mr. Sunshine to cheer Juvia up!" then she continue back to sewing and she started crying, remembering the children teasing her. "They just teased Juvia all over again." She then sewed faster.

Gray looked at her worriedly and ruffled her hair. "Hey don't get those word over you." Gray began and Juvia looked at her. "I say, the reason why they tease you because they're just jealous at how strong your magic is or something so don't let it get to you."

Juvia looked at her and nodded, having a little smile appear on her face. Gray smiled back knowing he made Juvia happy even a little bit. He also enjoys watching the little girl chant as she chant Cake to tell Mira she wants to eat more but it surprises him seeing Erza joined as well.

"Erza, what are you doing?" Gray asked looking at the red haired woman.

"I'm just joining my niece to eat cake right Juvia? Aunt Erza will join Juvia for cake." Erza said looking happily at Juvia. Juvia didn't mind this at all.

"Fine, but so you know, too much cake will leave you with cavities or something." Gray said but was shocked as he realized Erza ignored him. He also noticed Juvia's eating a whole bunch of seconds so he took Juvia and joined Natsu, Happy, Elfman and Lucy to their table.

"That's too much cake for you." Gray said to Juvia as he took her leaving Erza enjoying her paradise.

"So how's Daddy Gray treating Juvia?" Natsu asked looking down at Juvia. Juvia glared at Gray and they had a glaring contest. "Did Daddy Gray forced you to stop eating cake?" Juvia nodded still glaring at ice wizard.

"Don't go give me that look." Gray said hopelessly. "Hey don't start crying!" Juvia then started to cry causing it to rain once more.

"Papa is so mean to Juvia!" Juvia cried as she cry in tears.

"She's crying…"Wendy commented looking at the window. "The skies are crying as well."

"I heard Juvia was known as the rain woman. Her feelings is expressed by the rain." Lucy said as she wondered.

"A REAL MAN WILL NEVER LET A CHILD CRY!" Elfman roared.

"True but too much cake will be dangerous!" Gray said gritting his teeth. He then took Juvia's doll and and showing it to Juvia, making her to noticed the Teru teru bozu doll. He didn't look at Juvia as he showed the doll.

The rain stopped and so does the crying. Juvia took the doll and began to pet it like a pet dog or something. Gray looked at this and smiled relieved, ignoring the whispers of his friends about his sudden attitude.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 IS OUT! THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE STAY TUNE FOR CHAPTER 2. PLEASE REVIEW AS WELL IF YOU LIKE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY I WAS SO LATE AT UPDATING. I HAVE FAMILY BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO THAT I DON'T HAVE TIME SO HERE'S CHAPTER 2~**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Uncle Lyon takes a visit**

It's been three days since the little version of Juvia arrived in the guild. The Fairy tail guild has easily accepted Juvia's situation. Gray, on the other hand, is forced by Erza to play with Juvia's daddy or she will kill Gray for making the little girl cry. He play with Juvia but he looks bored and annoyed and just simply give her the a few toys that Mira gave her to play for the time being. Gray is also banned from stripping and fighting with Juvia's presence for a month or else it's punishment time from Auntie Erza.

"Sweet Juvia-chan!" A certain male voice was heard as the doors open revealing a member of Lamia Scale, Lyon. "I came to visit my sweet Juvia." Lyon said with admiration.

Lyon looked around, hoping to find his princess but failed so he quickly approaches Gray and took him by the collar. "Where did you hide her?" Lyon asked angrily and menacing. "I don't care if I have to fight you just to see Juvia-chan!"

Gray just looked at his fellow ice wizard and sighed looking down at Juvia, who took him by the leg, having worried eyes looking at him. He faced Erza, who's glaring then to Lyon once more. "I don't think, I should fight with her around." Gray said looking at Juvia once more as he petted by the head.

Lyon looked down as well and saw the little Juvia enjoying Gray's touch. Lyon just glared at Gray angrily. "How dare you touch Juvia!" he yelled that caused Juvia to flinched, everyone smiled and surprised and Gray blushing madly.

"No! No! No!" Gray stuttered, removing Lyon grip from him and crouched down to Juvia. "Long story, Juvia just turned young." He said quickly but Lyon understands it and stared at Juvia. It was a long stare almost everyone gone quiet, wanting to know what will happen next. "Lyon? Earth to Lyon!" Gray said.

Lyon soon return to himself and quickly carries Juvia in his arms giving her a snuggle. "Juvia –chan!" he squealed that made everyone in shock especially Gray. Juvia, on the other hand, is struggling.

"Papa! Papa!" Juvia yelled looking at Gray as he reached Gray with her tiny hands but Lyon just hugged her tightly. Gray knew what Juvia is saying to him and took Juvia from Lyon.

"Eh? How dare you remove Juvia from my arms!" Lyon said. He was soon shocked as he saw Juvia's head laying at Gray's shoulder and looking at Lyon with scared eyes.

"How dare you hug Juvia without her permission!" Gray yelled back calming Juvia down. He then soon had a grin. "Now he's scared of you." He said annoyingly.

Lyon just ignored this and took something from his pocket. It was a lollipop. He gave it to Juvia and luckily, she quickly took it, took out the wrapper and shove to her mouth. "If you want more candy, Juvia. You can come with Uncle Lyon." Lyon said happily.

Juvia looked at him and suddenly wanting to come with Lyon as she stretched her arms for Lyon to take her. Lyon took her and grins at Gray sarcastically. "Alright, let's go Juvia-chan!" he said smiling as he went off but Juvia pulled his hair and ear and pointed at Gray, she took her lollipop.

"Papa come with Juvia! Papa join Juvia and Uncle Lyon! To get candy!" Juvia said adorably as she slowly climbed down Lyoin and pulls Gray outside. Gray sarcastically smiled at Lyon.

* * *

"It looks like Papa will be the third-wheel of your date, right?" Gray said jokingly looking down at Juvia who just cheered. He looks at Lyon again. "I can't believe you're a pedophile." Lyon just gave him a confused look.

"Ha?" Lyon began, starting to get more annoyed.

"Hugging a kid out of the blue. Tsk tsk" Gray teased as he received an annoyed look at Lyon's face. "By the way, where's Juvia?" he asked frustrated, as he looked around the marketplace. Lyon just sneered at Gray annoyingly for this is his chance for payback.

"What a lousy role model you are to a young child, that's unaaceptable." Lyon said as he joined in searching as well.

"Then shove it I don't need you and so does Juvia!" Gray shouted as he began to make a scene.

"I promise I'll treat her candy and who am I to follow your orders ha?" Lyon yelled back, having their foreheads touched to start a menacing battle in the neighborhood. Gray controlled himself as he folded his arms.

"I don't have time for a fight, I need to find Juvia before Erza kills me!" Gray said and ran off leaving the other Ice mage behind.

"So, you have a slight care for Juvia-chan." Lyon said watching the raven-haired boy ran then after a few moments of silence, he followed him as well.

Gray had searched the alleyway in all places and with tough luck, he can't her. He became more frustrated every second and even a slight annoyed as Lyon joined in the search. He felt something tapping on his shoulder and glanced at Lyon who's the source.

"What?" Gray said irritably. Lyon pointed to a stand of comedians and clowns offering free balloons. He saw Juvia watching the clown's act while holding a blue balloon with the other children. He instantly went over there and join her, giving her a piggy-back ride on his shoulders. Juvia suddenly flinched at this and smiled cheerfully at Gray and continue to watch. "Don't run away like that." He said going back to Lyon.

Juvia looked back at the performance and began to react. "Juvia wants to see funny clown." She begged.

"But Uncle Lyon will treat you candy remember?" Gray reminded looking happily at Juvia then nodded to Lyon.

"Oh yeah, Juvia almost forgets it." Juvia said cutely. "Uncle Lyon, buy me chocolate bar please."

"Wha—Oh of course, anything for Juvia-chan." Lyon said.

"Wahh!" Juvia screamed, causing the two boys to flinched.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked frustrated.

"Juvia don't want to call –chan to her name! Only Juvia! " Juvia yelled, pouncing Gray's head with her tiny fist.

Gray looked at Lyon furiously who just shrugged at him. "It's fine Juvia is Juvia alright? Please stop crying. Let's give Uncle Lyon a punishment for what he's done okay?" Juvia's sudden cry disappeared.

"Well, Juvia likes Uncle Lyon to buy Juvia and papa food for the day until Uncle is broke haha!" Juvia said laughingly. Gray laughed at this too and Lyon just went for a shock.

"Well, let's not do the broke part okay? Uncle needs his money to some things." Gray said as they all went to some food stands.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 FINISHED! RIGHT NOW, I DON'T HAVE THAT INSPIRATION AT WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT SO FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST WHENEVER. I ALSO WILL TRY MY BEST TO THINK FOR NEXT CHAPTER BUT PLEASE SUGGEST IF YOU LIKE OR HAVE AN IDEA AND ALSO, WHAT SIDE-SHIP WILL I ADD TO THIS STORY. PLEASE DON'T HAVE ROMANTIC YAOI ANDYURI. IT MAKES ME FEEL UNEASY. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE AND THANKS FOR READING. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here and I dedicated this to Guest503, a certain guest for suggesting the idea. Thank you for inspiring me for this fanfic so I hope you read this and read until it's very end that no one knows. ((Yes, even I, the author don't know the ending yet.))**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Best Babysitter of all Fairy Tail**

"C'mon, you have to agree to this, take care of Juvia while I'm gone." Gray begged at the iron dragon slayer who's been at his usual spot. This the fifth time he asked Gajeel the favor.

"Why me, why not Mira or Lisanna? They're babysitter material." Gajeel asking turning back to have a good resting position.

"I tried but Juvia don't want to and Mira said it's good to babysit the kid if the kid knows you well." Gray replied.

"He's right you know, how about accept it, it's just for a whole day." Mira said as she and her sister joined Gray.

"There's many babysitters around here that's kind enough but not me." Gajeel said. "Besides, that kid is pain in the ass, I prefer the old Juvia wandering than some silly brat."

"Juvia, pick from the pictures on whoever you like to play with while papa is gone for a job?" Mira asked. Gajeel looked at the little Juvia who's very busy picking from the pictures of him, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman and Laxus. Juvia quickly took Gajeel's picture and raised it up happily.

"See, I'm not lying." gray said confidently.

"Why me brat?" Gajeel yelled but Juvia isn't affected by it but rather stare at him curiously.

"Juvia play with uncle Gajeel." Juvia said happily.

"But kid, I don't want to play." Gajeel said unamazed. Juvia frowned and looked at Erza.

"Uncle Gajeel don't want to play with Juvia while papa is away." Juvia said as the rain come close. Gajeel has now angered Erza.

"Take care of my godchild while we're away or you'll be dead!" Erza shouted angrily as her hair started to act like an octopus. Her eyes are now on fire. Natsu then laughed at the background making Gajeel annoyed and terrified.

"Shut you mouth salamander!" Gajeel scolded Natsu then he saw Erza in rage. "Alright I want to save my soul from you so I'll take the job unless I want a salary." He grinned at Gray.

"Fine, I'll share my half once we're finished, any amount is fine right?" Gray asked annoyingly that he has to share his prize money.

"Oh sure, but I want metal as prize or perhaps Erza's half as well." Gajeel said.

"We'll just buy as many metal as we can." Erza said ignoring the deal involving her money.

"Fine by me!" Gajeel said agreeing to the deal. "I still want the half Fullbuster!"

"Fine, we'll be back by tomorrow." Gray said and he, Erza, Natsu, Lucy and Happy left.

Gajeel watched as Juvia ran in circles happily enjoying her day with Gajeel. Mira and Lisanna watched this as well and was all interested at the little girl's action.

"Well good luck Gajeel." The sisters said in unison as they headed for the counter to resume their chores.

"Well these people isn't that kind as I am huh?" Gajeel asked as his cat exceed joined him.

"Is it now?" Lily said. "Well, there's someone we know that's nice enough to help you."

"Really?" Gajeel began as he carried Juvia. "Who?"

They are now in front of Levy McGarden's fairy dorm room. Gajeel glared at his cat for his idea.

"What?" Lily asked frankly. "She always got your back from my observation." He said as he knocked at the door. Juvia is now struggling at Gajeel's arms and climbed up Gajeel's head and patted it like a drum for leisure.

"Hey guys!" Levy greeted cheerfully and looked at Juvia's who below her, her gaze returned to Gajeel and Lily. "So let me guess, you need me to help you babysitting while Gray is out?"

"Yeah, good guess brainiac, so can you help us?" Gajeel asked, ignoring the pain Juvia is giving him.

"From the looks from it, I guess you do." Levy said fixing her glasses. "But I'll help you watch though, I got these book reviews to finish." and she returned to her seat.

Gajeel, Pantherlily and Juvia placed themselves near Levy with mountain of books. Levy's dorm is filled with books and shelves that you can't even notice where her bed is at.

"Here brat, read something random with pictures." Gajeel said as he gave Juvia a story book and he lied down with two books as his pillow. "I'm gonna continue my nap while pipsqueek's watching ya."

Levy tried to concentrate from what she's doing. Like what Gajeel said, she watched Juvia who began reading a story about a plumber saving a princess peacefully. Lily watched this with her too, He's also worried about Gajeel for some reason. As Juvia is reading, she quickly looked at the sleeping Gajeel and approached him holding the book.

"Is she going to make Gajeel read the book for her?" Levy thought curiously. She continue to watch Juvia as she approached above Gajeel's head and from that moment, she hit Gajeel's face with the book causing the dragon slayer to wake up. Levy and Lily were surprised at this that Levy quickly took Juvia by the arms.

"Why did ya do that?" Gajeel yelled angrily as he sat up and glared at Juvia angrily but Juvia isn't affected by this and looked at Gajeel with a straight face.

"Juvia wants to play with Uncle Gajeel like papa always do." Juvia replied frankly and innocently.

"Gray plays dolls?" Gajeel wondered aloud.

"Not really, Gray plays with her using ice make magic." Levy replied frankly.

"Well, I ain't your papa who is an ice expert heck none of us are so deal with it!" Gajeel yelled but he got more irritated once he saw Juvia's pouty face.

"It doesn't have to be ice, Juvia just wants to play." She said in a very sulky voice.

"How about hide and seek?" Gajeel suggested and Juvia nodded happily. "Alright go hide and I seek got that?" He turned his back and began to count. Juvia then hide herself within the massive pile of books. Gajeel picked up and lied on the floor.

"I thought you two are gonna play?" Levy asked.

"I'm just taking a break, it exhaust me."Gajeel said lazily. Levy and Pantherlily just looked at him unimpressed.

"Well,I'm getting hungry, I'm gonna get food from the guild and bring some for you guys." Lily said and he went out.

"Just don't forget to find her before anything bad happens." Levy said and continued to write her review.

"Yeah, yeah!" Gajeel yelled carelessly and continue to enjoy his nap.

The room is filled with silence a few hours later and Gajeel still don't have the urge to find Juvia. Pantherlily has returned holding a tray of sandwiches, cookies and orange juice.

"Juvia, let's eat first there are cookies here." Levy said. Gajeel sat up and began eating. As Levy calls, Juvia isn't responding nor coming and that made them worried so they started looking for her. A few minutes of searching the room, she isn't found.

"This is all your fault for not playing with her!" Levy shouted angrily.

"It's your fault for not taking watching her." Gajeel yelled back.

"I didn't know she will run off like that, she didn't even use the door." Levy shouted.

"Let's find her before anything bad happens or else my ass will hurt." Gajeel said as he, Levy and Pantherlily headed out.

* * *

They arrived at their guild and went straight to Master Makarov and Mirajane. Gajeel punded his fist that grabs everyone's attention.

"Haveyaseenthebrat?" Gajeel asked quickly. Makarov and Mira exchanged looks and stared at the dragon slayer.

"What he means is, Have you seen Juvia? she's not around in the room she last went into." Lily clarifies.

"You lost Juvia, that's not good." Makarov said brushing his beard. "Erza isn't going to be happy about that."

"If I did, I surely offered her Erza's stash of cake." Mira said happily. "But if I do see her around here I'll inform you right away."

"Thank you." Levy said.

They are now in the neighborhood, searching at every places for Juvia. Asking the townsfolk and even the animals due to the frustration. They decided to split up and coincidentally, Gajeel bumped to Erza's party as he enters an antique store.

"Gajeel!" Natsu is first to notice his fellow dragon slayer which the others noticed him eventually. "Hey, where's Juvia? Aren't you babysitting her?"

"Yeah, I'm just hanging myself here while the kid is taking a nap." Gajeel replied nervously, looking around the store.

"Who's looking after her?" Lucy asked.

"Pantherlily." Gajeel replied frankly. Lily then arrived at the store unexpected, making Gajeel nervous. He can feel stares staring at him especially Erza's aura spreading the room making shopkeeper nervous as well.

"Did I say Pantherlily I mean that brainiac pipsqueak." Gajeel said confidently.

"Levy?" Erza asked.

"Yeah," Gajeel said.

The door opened revealing Gray and Levy. Gray was holding a guitar case as he enters and once he saw Gajeel, a smile on his face appears.

"Hey Gajeel, good timing! I got a bargain near a store and decided to give ya this as a reward for that favor I ask you rather than giving you the money." Gray said happily.

"Gray! Don't you give that to Gajeel until he gave us a straight answer!" Erza yelled.

"I'm sorry about this mr. Shopkeeper." Lucy said to the man in the background. Gray was a slight confused but followed the red head anyway. Natsu and Happy both watched with interest, lily and Levy watched nervously and Lucy watched hopelessly.

"Now,where is my godchild?" Erza asked angrily as her hair began flying away as if she was Flare from Raventail.

Gajeel was nervous, he's looking at the newly guitar case he will have once the day has finished but because of carelessness and unexpected situation, he can't.

"She's at the guild with Mira. We were assigned of something , well see ya later." Levy said.

"Well, we'll be finish after a few minutes so-" Erza said but the three ran away and went back to the guild as fast as they can.

"Hey, any sign of Juvia?" Gajeel asked a they returned to the guild. The people in there all stare at Gajeel's sudden reaction.

"Since when you care about Juvia's whereabouts?"Lily asked curiously.

"I think it's not about Juvia he's worried about…"Levy said unamazed.

"Or else, I won't get my guitar!" Gajeel yelled and started to get frustrated.

"Ahhhh!" a voice yelled making the guild all quiet. There stood Juvia, her eyes are drowsy and began walking towards the dragon slayer lazily. She reached her arms asking for her to be picked up. Gajeel picked her up unconsciously and they both stared at each other until Juvia played with Gajeel's head by pulling his hair up and quickly shows her palms to Gajeel.

"What are you-" Gajeel asked curiously but he quickly got struck by water pushing him outside the guild. Juvia however, was enjoying this as she quickly chased Gajeel.

"Water Nebula!" she cheerfully said as she began to get Gajeel wet again and this time he was raised in the air like what a water geyser will do. "Papa!" she cheered as she saw Gray and the others arrived, making the water disappeared and causing Gajeel to fall from the sky.

"Did you just finished flying? I'm sure Lily can't." Natsu asked. "And why are you all wet?"

"Shut up Salamander." Gajeel said.

"Well, you really did babysit her so here's your reward. "Erza said calmly as he showed the guitar to Gajeel. "Uhh…" however Gajeel has been exhausted after receiving so many water attacks.

"I'm sure he'll get be happy once he got rest." Gray said.

* * *

 **Sorry about Late update been busy… please review if you like~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's turning late, many stuff happening to me and I'm sorta lazy so forgive me OTL. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and thank you for your greatest patience. Suggested and dedicated by Guest530 the same guy who suggested the previous so thank you...you rock! ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Fanservice for kids?**

It was just another day in Gray's life that he has to keep an eye at the young Lockser. Ever since this morning, he has been showing his ice make modeling to the child and Juvia germs to enjoy watching Gray forms things with his magic.

"Rabbit! Rabbit!" Juvia chanted as she clapped her hands. Gray made her request came true and form an ice sculpture rabbit and Juvia touched the rabbit with her bare hands saying it's cold. Gray started to get used to being a parent and sometimes he told to himself 'I think I'm ready for parenthood.'

"I wonder what it feels like to take care of a child 24/7?" Lucy wandered aloud, making Natsu and Gray stared at her.

"Yeah, I do babysit with pay or trade but not everyday like you do and didn't get any reward." Natsu said looking at Gray. "Now, I'm curious what it feels like to be a parent."

Gray looked at Natsu curiously then to Lucy and a mean, mischievous glare appeared in his face. He took Juvia by the arms and face her to Natsu and Lucy. "Well, I'm giving you permission to take care of Juvia as husband and wife then."

"What!?" The two exclaimed furiously and Juvia had a confused look.

"You heard me, you'll be one big happy family." Gray said in a childish way.

"But you're the father not us! She'll come crawling eventually." Lucy said as she blushed furiously avoid either Natsu's and Gray's eyes.

Gray nodded in agreement and looked at Juvia and started whispered in her little ear and put her down.

Juvia started walking to Lucy and Natsu and accidentally loses her balance and fell at Lucy's right leg and Natsu's left leg. Juvia looked at both of them. "Mama! Papa!" She said in a sarcastic and scary voice, she's smiling rather scary and like the normal Juvia would do when she saw a love rival.

"What's the meaning of this?" Natsu asked terrified.

"Since you asked, you're gonna take care of Juvia for the rest of the day today." Gray said smiling giving them two thumbs up. "Look at you, you look perfectly well together as a married couple with a child between you." He said sarcastically.

"You don't have any requests to be done!" Lucy yelled furiously.

"I know! I'm just gonna watch you take care of her till the sun sets which is very much later." Gray said looking at the clock and it says it's still 7 in the morning. He then smiled. "So good luck!"

"What will we get doing your dirty work?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing to be honest," Gray shrugged. "maybe proving you're better than I which I doubt it hearing those words from you." But Natsu just stared at at the ice wizard.

"No, seriously." Natsu said.

"I'm just being nice and had your wish came true be glad about it." Gray said irritably. he watched Juvia as she tried to grasp Natsu's leg and enjoying her ride. Natsu then picked Juvia and started to have a little staring contest.

"Knowing this kid is the same age as I am in real life, makes me feel awkward playing hide and seek or something." Natsu said but Gray is just busy eating his food. "Hey, are you even listening ice boy!"

"You'll get used to it eventually I do." Gray said and then casted a grin. "Guess I'm better than you."

"ARE YOU CHALLENGING US!" Natsu yelled furiously as he took Lucy's hand and raised it in the air.

"Why am I in this?" Lucy asked hopelessly but Natsu ignored her.

"Listen Ice freak! I won't let you win this challenge! Ouucchh!" Natsu yelled but he was interrupted by Juvia who immediately bite his head and started to much his hair.

"I think she's hungry." Lucy wondered aloud.

"You think?" Natsu asked sarcastically and looked Gray. "Hey, feed your daughter here you have food."

"No I don't want to plus there's a lot of food in the kitchen, C'mon this is MY food, property of Gray Fullbuster, Not Natsu nor Lucy!" Gray said munching his sandwich. "Or even Happy." he added once Natsu shows him Happy's puppy dog(or should cute kitty cat) eyes.

"How about for Juvia's sake?" Lucy begged showing the pouty little Juvia.

"No!" Gray said simply.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR CHILD! YOU COLD-HEARTED BEING!" Lucy yelled.

"It's part of growing up, you just have to let the kids decide on their own." Gray said but Natsu, Lucy and Happy headed for the kitchen anyway.

"So what will we feed to Juvia?" Lucy asked as she opened the fridge trying to ignore Natsu, Happy and Juvia's little fight in the background. "Erza's leftover cake sounds nice what do you think Juvia?-NATSU STOP THAT!"

"She's making my hair food! Hey that hurts!" Natsu yelled as he try to get rid of the girl on his head. Lucy then pouted and returned to the fridge to continue to find some food in a sassy and sexy manner.

"You won't get to eat anything if you keep hurting me! STOP THAT!" Natsu scolded that made the young water mage silent and having the face of guilt as she sat at the chair quietly. "Good girl!" Natsu complimented patting the little girl's head.

Lucy approaches the two holding a plate of muffin then turns around like a model walking on the rampage. Natsu and Happy grinned as they applause but Juvia was frowning as if she's thinking.

"Juvia wants to see Love rival in a cat mascot while giving Juvia that muffin?"

"She still remembers that alias..." Lucy asked hopelessly after hearing what Juvia called her.

"Cat mascot? Lucy wearing that kind of mascot..." Natsu repeated as he thought of the situation and both he and Happy grinned evilly and Happy flew away humming a wonderful tune.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO PLANNING!" Lucy scolded bothered by Natsu's evil laugh. The muffin that was meant for Juvia stays in her hands.

"Lucy! You'll be my new doppleganger okayyy?~~" Happy cheered as he gave Lucy a Happy costume or was following him making Juvia waved happily at him then returned her attention to Lucy.

"Why is it this big?" Lucy commented as she checked the size.

"You're fat that's why~" Happy chimed but Lucy smacked him in the face.

"What do you say cat?" Lucy yelled.

"You're slim I say." Happy replied as he massaged both his cheeks.

"Time to give Juvia the fanservice she wants eh Lucy?" Natsu snickered making Lucy sighed hopelessly and forced her to go straight to the other room to change.

"Is it requesting fanservice from Juvia bad?" Gray asked returning to his fatherly personality.

"No, to be honest she's the same age as us in reality so it's fine." Natsu said grinning.

Silence filled the atmosphere as they waited for the celestial wizard. Juvia then broke the silence and pointed at Natsu excitedly.

"What is it?" Natsu asked curiously in a tone suited for talking to kids.

"Wear a maid uniform! Natsu will wear maid uniform with frills and doll shoes!" Juvia cheered, making Natsu puke and Gray laughing out loud at the back.

"If Natsu-oniisan won't do it! Juvia will cry all day, Juvia won't let Mr. Sunshine come out to visit forever until you wear it!" Juvia pouted.

"Noooooo! Tomorrow's our only free time to fish for fish! Please Natsu wear the uniform!" Happy begged shaking Natsu's head.

"If it rains all day, we're gonna have a rainstorm," Natsu said thinking this out. "Once they all found out I'm the one's at fault they're gonna put me in jail for eternity."

"Here's your maid outfit Natsu-sama. It's the right size for you." Virgo said as she appears unexpectedly.

"V-virgo! That means…" Natsu said glaring at the door where Lucy went in.

"That's right! Go and assist your client okay Natsu who is a maid." Lucy said mischiviously. Natsu snatched the dress and began to change.

"I still look cute on the costume right?" Lucy asked wearing a sexy pose.

"No, you still look fat." Happy said.

"That costume...is it that what Natsu wear at that costume party last Halloween?" Gray asked curiously.

"Yup! and that never been washed ever since!" Happy said proudly. "I just put perfume to hide that fact."

"Ewww! Groossss!" Lucy said as she tries to take off but she stopped as Juvia gave her a mean glare telling her to stop. "Scary…" she muttered.

Natsu arrived wearing the maid costume with frills from head to toe. It's like the same maid outfit like Virgo's. Gray didn't control his laughter and keeps laughing while Juvia and Happy looked at the two with such amazement and awe. Juvia clapped her hands happily.

"Juvia wants the muffin now and wants Love rival to dance funny, walk funny and act like Happy and Natsu-oniisan giving Juvia, Happy and papa orange juice and bake Auntie Erza cake!" she said happily.

"You got to be kidding me…"Lucy and Natsu said in unison and done what the young water

mage has told them.

A few minutes have passed and Erza, Lisanna and Mira returned to the guild. They just arrived from shopping weapons and the guild's needs. Juvia then ran towards them and hugs each of them.

"Natsu-oniisan is baking a cake for all of us!" she cheered.

"Really? that's nice of him." Lisanna said happily watching Erza's mouth began to water.

"Well, let's check on them then." Mira said as they headed for the kitchen but what they saw was a battlefield. Half of the kitchen is burned and all black. Lucy imitates what Happy has done including flying and Gray just sits at the corner all paralyzed and in shocked.

"Well this is fun…" Mira said happily and sarcastically as her hair has become alive. The same goes for Erza.

"I'll get the cleaning supplies." Lisanna said as she headed out.

"This is fanservice!" Juvia cheered but that doesn't affect the girls' reaction. She then just approaches her father figure and sat next to him and enjoys watching her fanservice and the angry Erza and Mira joining the fun.

* * *

 **SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!~ AND PLEASE REVIEW~ I'M A BUSY PERSON SO I'M VERY SORRY**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A night of Snow

It was nighttime and Gray has gone home safely at his he opened the door, Juvia quickly ran passed by him and enters the room first. She ran to the couch and there she sleeps like she owns it. Gray quickly covers her with the light blue blanket and took off her hat and head straight for the kitchen to have a midnight before sleeping. He took a can of soda and sat at his bed. Behind the couch lies his bed so he watched the couch. He took the marker and crosses the date today. It's been 2 weeks since that day when the Mage turned herself to a child and he has to take care of it. Gray lies on his bed and watches the ceiling and he slowly drifted to sleep.

A flash of lightning and thunder appear and suddenly the ice Mage wake up by the sudden tackle of him.

"J-Juvia?" Gray asked sleepily as Juvia was sitting at his stomach. She was holding her doll tightly on the left and her blanket on the other.

"Juvia...hungry and scared." Juvia muttered.

Gray blinked lazily and nodded. Juvia went down so that Gray will grant her request. He went to the fridge and took a bread and milk and prepares a sandwich for the girl. He looked at the clock and it's midnight. He looked at Juvia curiously at how awake she has been while she eats her snack. The ice wizard took a heavy yawn as his eyes slowly closes and begins to sleep.

Meanwhile, as Juvia was eating, he saw Gray already sleeping as he rest at the table. She ignored this, grinning and quickly headed out.

As a few minutes passed, thunder roared and woke up the ice wizard. "Huh, where's-oh no..." He said worriedly as he saw the door swinging open due to the heavy wind outside. He quickly took his coat and headed out in the storm.

He searched for Juvia a few minutes later. He searched around town but couldn't find her. The rain was getting stronger. He stood in front of their guild hoping to invite to begin a search party but once he saw Erza pounding Wakaba and Macao.

"I almost forgot the reason why I'm not allowed in that party." Gray pouted. He was forced to go home because Juvia needs to sleep and got Gray to babysit as usual. "If I make an entrance there, I'll get beat up for sure." He said and continue his search alone but something caught his eye, a small shadowy figure sitting at the roof. He knows who that was and goes there to investigate.

There she is, Juvia, sewing her doll as she smiles. The heavy rain gets stronger and stronger and Gray quickly approaches and put his cloak at the young girl's head but he still wears a shirt.

"Papa's here." Juvia cheered as she watched Gray sat down beside her.

"What are you thinking going outside? it's raining." Gray asked with a worried look.

"I just wanted to see if it rains snow." Juvia answered innocently.

Hearing this, Gray almost fell at that reply. It's still autumn, and probably snow will be coming in the next two months. Gray looked at Juvia stupidly. "Snow wouldn't be arriving until autumn's over." He said simply.

"Will that take long?" Juvia asked with teary-eyes.

"Yeah." He said simply. "Hey, don't cry, I'll make it snow if you like." Hearing this, Juvia wiped her tears and nodded excitedly. Gray stood up and pointed at the sky and zaps a part of the raincloud and minutes later it began snowing but only on Juvia's area that's snowing. He watches the girl played as she cuffed her breathe, builds a small snowman and such.

"Juvia, why do you even think about snow all of the sudden?" Gray asked.

"Well, I like Christmas, I like playing in the snow and I like when snow melted and turned into puddles to jump and play at it." Juvia said as she throws a snowball at the ground below.

"But you can jump at puddles now." Gray defended.

"It's not cold enough, that you can actually breathe the white stuff coming from your mouth." Juvia defended as well.

"True, you can't see your breathing when it's rain." Gray said and he watched Juvia play. The Rain woman who he battled years ago and now became one of his trusted friends like snows as much as his childhood one and rival, Lyon. The woman who he thought only like rain and water is actually a fan of ice and snow and that woman turned into a child and now under his wing who can annoy a grown up in any seconds is now here outside on a cold rainy day is hanging out with him and probably play a little snowball fight afterwards.

"Hey Papa, look at me." Juvia called making Gray's thoughts break. Gray saw that the young girl can slowly control the snowball left and right.

"How do you even do that?" He asked but Juvia shrugged. He touched the soft snow piled on the roof and noticed how wet cold it is. It's probably the snow is inches from melting and can control water Mage. He then heard a loud crash from a certain glass guessing it's a window and realized Juvia accidentally throw her recently controlled snowball to the window.

"It's Cold! Someone threw a pile of wet snow!" Natsu yelled.

"Aww Salamander has a wet diaper now." Gajeel's voice was heard as he laughed.

"Only one person can do this… GRAY I TOLD YOU TO KEEP AN EYE OF MY PRECIOUS NIECE!" Ezra yelled.

"And here comes the cake monster." Gray said snickering as he took Juvia and put her at his shoulders and ran far away from the guild as possible.

"Cake monster?" Juvia repeated. "Let's lure the monster for some cake back at the guild." Juvia said looking back at the guild and saw Erza breaking the door, followed by aburning Natsu "Auntie Erzzy?"

"Erzzy?" Gray repeated and laughed. "Let's get away from monster Erzzy then." He said and started running making his way like a winter slide which Juvia thoroughly enjoy.

As they reached home, Gray slipped and fell at the floor with Juvia at his back safely. Natsu and Erza then witnessed Gray's epic penguin slide and laughed.

"Hey idiot, wear something penguin my the next time you slide on the floor." Natsu teased.

"Juvia, are you alright, did you catch a cold?" Erza asked.

"ACHOO!"

"I think Gray's the one who got a cold, not Juvia." Natsu confirmed. "I mean, who goes outside wearing just a shirt?"

"Says the guy who was attacked by wet diapers, only wears a light jacket who's showing his abs and his white dumb scarf." Gray said after he let another sneeze.

"This is is not dumb, it's cool!" Natsu said. "And I'm not on wet diapers.

Erza sighed and picked Juvia. "I guess I'll babysit Juvia until you're completely healed so take a rest until then." She said and looked at Natsu. "And you should take a heat up after we got back at the guild."

"Take care and get plenty of rest Gray!" Erza said and left with Natsu and Juvia.

Gray then closed the door and went straight to bed.

* * *

 **I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I have problems thinking of plots and scenarios so thank you for waiting patiently.**

 **Please review as well**

 **thankyou**


End file.
